


Odd One Out

by tobytrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Langst, Unreliable Narrator, and here we are, i just had this idea and started typing, i'm horrible lmao, it's not l/ancelot by the way, lance insecurities, lance is frustrated all the bad guys are pretty, like lance thinks lotor is beautiful but it isn't That, lotor being beautiful is just a given y'all, self doubt, solo mission, there's klance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobytrash/pseuds/tobytrash
Summary: when lance is chosen to preform a solo task during the middle of a battle against a galra enslaved planet, prince lotor appears to him with an offer that lance could never of expected.takes place sometime after season 3.





	Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is NOT a lance/lotor fic. but i love the drama aspect of lance being put in a dangerous situation like this with how vulnerable his insecurities are, and i just needed to get this out of my system because i have so many theories about lance's character arc and i feel like the show is gearing up to have him be manipulated by lotor's gang somehow.
> 
> i thrive on langst but only if it's done right. (not saying that i'm an expert, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing lol)

"Ugh, where the heck is that darn generator room?!" Lance grunted in frustration as he came to the end of yet another empty hallway. This was ridiculous! He must have been searching for nearly 15 minutes by now, and he should of been in and out of the stupid building in less than 10! It was beginning to piss him off, frankly. The gas that made up the atmosphere was susceptible to combustion if enough heat was generated, which was why they couldn't just blow the Galran ground canons up by lion. Otherwise, they'd be risking harming the planet's people as their civilization was oh so conveniently located in the thicket of Galran structures. This was why Lance generously and heroically offered to sneak into the main power grid and manually shut the damn things off himself, but it was proving to be more of a challenge than he anticipated.

It wasn't anything he could handle of course, but man he hated getting lost. Or just, not being able to find the objective of his goal. And plus, Hunk had originally offered to shut the stupid thing off himself, but Shiro decided that it would be better if Lance did it instead, since he's currently piloting the hottest lion on the team (haha), and it would be safer if the red lion wasn't up there flying around and using it's powers like the rest of the lions were currently. Hunk was uncertain at first, since everyone knew that Lance wasn't one of the more tech savvy paladins, but ultimately decided to put his trust in his dear friend to shut the grid down by himself.

So basically, Lance seriously couldn't screw this up. He didn't want to let his best friend, Shiro, and the rest of his team down now. He couldn't.

If only he could _find that freaking generator!_

As if by some miracle, Lance rounded the corner of another hallway and was met face to face with a door that had the symbols for "GENERATOR" inscribed on it in the Galra language. (Keith suggested that they start learning Galran so that they could understand their foes better. Allura was hesitant at first, but agreed it was a smart move. Pidge and Hunk were pretty interested in the new tactic, but to Lance it just felt like learning English all over again. He hated it.)

Lucky for him, though, he payed attention enough to know what "generator" looks like in Galran.

Grinning to himself in pride, Lance mentally patted himself on the back as he slid inside the room.

It didn't look any different than what he'd seen so far. Towering purple walls, harsh light filtering across the room, the telltale sign of Galra tech. Yet, it still made him uneasy, and he decided to blame that anxiety on the fact that Shiro chose him for the job. Not because he was scared, no. Pff, Lance was never _scared!_

The blue paladin made his way across the room, over to the huge generator that was rumbling and buzzing with energy. He knew what he needed to do, Hunk gave him a rundown of how this process works. He prayed that he didn't get the directions mixed up in the heat of the moment, as his brain was notorious for getting complex instructions mixed up and it always frustrated him to no end.

Crouching down, he pried the bottom panel off the generator and got to work.

"Right, so uh... first unplug the green wire, then you flip this switch...and then you...uhhh... was it plug in the yellow wire first or press the button on the right...?" Lance trailed off, focusing hard on what Hunk said. He wished he could just have his friend walk him through this, but he knew that he was busy right now. The sounds of his team fighting the Galra outside could be heard faintly in lance's headset, and would spur him on to finish the job.

He froze, however.

The sound of fabric shifting nearby nearly jolted Lance into action, spinning around and pointing his bayard (well, Keith's bayard) in every direction, searching for the source of the intruding noise. Much to his surprise though, the room was completely empty. No sign of any movement anywhere, just the rumbling generator and Lance's own stifled breathing.

"What the hell..." he breathed quietly, eyes squinting in suspicion. Had he been hearing things? Was the stress of the mission getting to him? It wouldn't be the first time this has happened to him, but Lance didn't want to take any chances. He was alone this time and didn't have his team to back him up if he were to be attacked. Still though, it looked like there was nothing else in the room but him.

Giving the room once last glance over, he turned back to his work, realizing the distraction had thrown him off more than he would have liked. "Man... why does alien technology have to be so complicated" he sighed in exasperation as he fumbled with the innards of the Galra generator.

"I'll be taking this~!" said a voice, before he felt a pair of hands clamp down on his helmet and yank it off. The blue paladin yelped in alarm, scrambling to stand and turn around.

Lance's helmet seemed to float magically in the air as it drifted back a few paces, earning an appropriate strangled sound of shock from Lance. For a moment there, he honestly thought it was a ghost that had stolen the piece of armor and he was about to let out a scream of terror, but rationality got the better of him. He knew what was going on.

Raising his bayard, Lance pointed at the helmet. "Give it back, or I'll shoot you!" he demanded, voice then softening a bit. "I can't see you so I could seriously injure you without meaning it, so give it back now"

The thief simply giggled, the high pitched voice of what Lance assumed was a female. The sound caused the blue paladin to smirk, his cocky bravado returning to him once again.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have time to play any games with you right now. I've gotta shut this stupid generator down and then help liberate the planet. But maybe later during the parade we can play~?" Lance cooed, shifting his weight to one leg and winking at the invisible figure for good measure. Was he willing to flirt with what he couldn't see?

Of course he was.

"Actually, I was hoping that we could talk for a moment" said a new voice, deeper this time. Lance jumped, looking across the room to the door. A new figure had approached then, one that wasn't invisible. One that was incredibly tall and appeared to be masculine in figure. His hair was long, white, and pulled back and out of his face, only a single strip of long bangs draped in his face. His skin was light purple, jaw structure angular. Ears pointed in a way that reminded him of Allura and Coran. His eyes were yellow with purple iris, and his armor appeared to be Galran in fashion.

Quite possibly one of the most gorgeous Galras he's ever seen. Besides a certain hotheaded red paladin Lance knew.

"Uhhhh" Lance hesitated as he trained his rifle on the newcomer, the helmet thief forgotten. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't call for backup, now that he realized since his helmet was missing. He could turn the distress single built into his wrist panel and warn his teammates he was in trouble, but he worried that this wasn't enough to warrant a panic like that. his team wouldn't have any context as to why he was calling for help, for all they'd know he could be dying. He didn't want to put force that concern on them.

Plus, he did say he had it handled! he couldn't just turn around now and bother them with his inability to handle simple missions like this! Especially when they were busy fighting the Galra!

He's got it, Lance decides. Whatever happened, Lance can handle it on his own.

"Now, now," the newcomer says, holding his hands up submissively as he approached the middle of the room. Lance's helmet appeared to float over to the stranger, Lance still thrown off by the whole invisibility thing. Man that would be a cool power to have!

"There is no need to be alarmed, paladin. You need not fear me" the stranger says with a grin, Lance realizing his accent strikingly resembles Allura and Coran's. Just then, a new figure seems to melt into visibility beside the stranger and...wow. Are all hot aliens on the bad guy's team??

She's got his helmet nestled against her hip as her weight shifts to one side. Wide hips, slim waist, bright red skin with decorative colorful patterns on her forehead that continue down what looks like a really long, high pony tail on her head? Except it doesn't _look_ like hair. She was wearing the same kind of armor as the other one, and a lazy smirk played on her feminine features.

For some reason Lance felt like she was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you guys? You with the Galra?" Lance questioned, eyebrow cocked and rifle still trained on them suspiciously. They may be beautiful, but he's learned his lesson about trusting pretty faces.

Nyma could vouch for it.

"You could say that" the male alien spoke, smiling idly. Lance wasn't sure if he liked the cryptic look on his face.

"Uh...okay. So you're on the bad guy's team, then?" of course, Lance knew that they were, but there was something off about the way these Galra were acting. They didn't appear to be aggressive, didn't show any intention of attacking him. That _should_  bring him relief, but it only made him more suspicious of these two. Just what exactly did they want?

"That's a bit harsh to assume, don't you think?" inquired the male alien, tilting his head to the side. Lance had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Well, pardon my assumptions, but the Galra kinda have been enslaving everyone in the universe for the past 10,000 years, sooo..."

The male alien chuckled at this, crossing his arms loosely. It was weird, his body language seemed so casual and non-threatening, like he was having an amusing conversation with an old friend. Lance didn't know what to make of this.

"I suppose you are right about that, however... things are changing for the Galra Empire and the way we rule the universe. My father's resigning of his power has seen to it" he mused.

It took a moment for Lance to make the connection.

wait.

oh shit.

_shit._

Lance's eyes popped wide in realization, his jaw dropping as a faint gasp escaped his lips. No way. No freaking way. It couldn't be...!

_Prince Lotor?_

_This_ was him? The guy that Keith was _so_ insistent on tracking down and capturing? Why... of all people, was _he_ here? talking to Lance like he was a fellow soldier? What did he _want?_

"Oh, don't look so surprised, paladin. Surely you would have known this meeting would happen eventually?" Lotor grinned. His female companion's smirk widened at the words as her burning yellow eyes seemed to paralyze him. Shock permeated his senses, muddling rational thoughts. It worked it's way down his spin and out his fingertips, curling in his gut like a boa constrictor. Then, a new feeling sprung up within him, fear. Fear for his life, fear for what Lotor was possibly capable of doing, fear for his teammates who battled vigilantly outside. Then, finally, he felt anger.

_This_ was the asshole who basically trolled him and the rest of his team during the time Keith tried to hunt him down. This was the guy who frightened Allura when she was just barely learning how to fly Blue! This was the guy who stole the comet from them and turned it into some sort of battle ship that was possibly as strong as Voltron was!

Lance grit his teeth and tightened his hold on Keith's bayard. He couldn't activate the distress single, not without Lotor seeing. He was in mega trouble, but he couldn't warn his team without putting himself in even greater danger! If Lotor saw him call his teammates, he could attack! What if he knocked Lance out and then waited for his backup, and then ambushed them?! Lance couldn't let that happen, he had to find a way out of this without endangering his teammates.

He decided that he should just, play it cool. Maybe he could smooth talk his way out of this. Maybe... when Lotor wasn't looking, Lance could slip away and get back to the red lion. He was good at sneaking after all.

"What do you want?" Lance asked carefully, keeping his voice level. Lotor tilted his head again, as if he were studying Lance carefully. He must of noticed Lance's ridged posture, because he frowned slightly.

"I only wanted to talk, paladin. If, you are willing to speak with me?" the subtle implication of a question, Lance raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Why do you want to talk to me? is this an interrogation?" he asked coolly, surprised at how calm he was. He couldn't help that he was curious about what Lotor wanted of him, but he knew better than to expect it to be anything other than bad. This was Prince Lotor, for crying out loud.

Yet, he was once again surprised by the Galran prince.

"No, actually. We are not here to prod you for information. I have... a proposition of sorts. One that I feel that may interest you" Lotor replied, that cryptic grin reappearing on his face once more.

Lance blinked at the Galras before him, confused. "Wait- what? 'A proposition'?"

What kind of proposition could Prince Lotor of all people, be offering to Lance, the least capable of paladins on team Voltron? What was this?

This time, Lotor's female companion spoke, her eyebrows drooping lazily as she continued to smirk at him. "Prince Lotor simply wishes to offer you a place in our ranks" She said nonchalantly, weight shifting.

"...What?!"

This must of been the 5th surprise out of these two! Lance was flabbergasted! What the hell?? Join _them?_ why would he- he'd never- he was a paladin of Voltron! He wouldn't just- just abandon his team! What the actual fuck were these two thinking?!

"Ah, ah, ah! Before you begin to throw a fit, please listen to what I have to say" Lotor insisted. Lance obliged, if only because he was still floored by the sudden offer to do anything else.

Lotor frowned, crossing his arms behind his back and down-casting his gaze. He began to pace across the room to the main control panel beside the generator. Lance watched his every movement like a hawk, scared that if he took his eyes off the Galra prince, he'd knock the blue paladin over the head or, or something.

"My father, Zarkon, was the first black paladin of Voltron. My mother was an Altaen alchemist. Both of them became corrupted by over exposure to pure quintessence. This, you probably already know" Lotor began, his voice seemed dull, as if he heard the story thousands of times already. Lance nodded despite Lotor's back being to him. Coran had told them this story, about the Paladins of Old. About how the war came to be.

"You see...my father started a war on the Alteans. He destroyed their planet, their people... to avenge his own planet that had been destroyed by King Alfor. I was born into a world where I didn't know where I truly belonged, being the child of two races who despised each other so much" Lotor idly ran his hand along the cold metal of the control panel as he continued telling his story.

"My father never cared for me, and my mother, well. She simply hates me. The Galra have never been so welcoming of half breeds, and sadly the son of Zarkon makes no exception. I've felt... lost. Like I've never had a place within the Galra Empire. Like... I simply don't belong" he murmured softly, staring absently at nothing. He almost seemed lost in thought. For some reason... Lance knew that Lotor was telling the truth. It made sense that he would feel that way, especially since his parents are as crazy as they are.

What didn't make sense, was _why_  Lotor was telling Lance this. What was his point? What was he getting at?

"Why are you telling me this?" lance voiced his confusion, though his voice had a sympathetic undertone. He had lowered his rifle a while ago while he listened to Lotor's speech. the Galra prince was silent for a moment. And then he spoke.

"Because something tells me that you understand how it feels, paladin"

Lance swore his heart must of lept up into his throat. He wasn't _that_ transparent with his feelings, was he? Of course, he was no alien half breed. That was Keith's thing. Actually, this seemed way more up Keith's alley than Lance's! But Keith would never leave the team, let alone betray them! Lance knew how dedicated he was, especially with having to be leader now and all the new responsibilities he has- and that's not to say _Lance_ wanted to leave either! Of course Lance didn't want to leave the team....but....

"I... i don't know what you're talking about" Lance stuttered, his throat felt dry and sticky while his heart throbbed erratically in panic. How did Lotor know about Lance's insecurities in the first place anyway?

The prince turned to Lance then, frowning disappointingly. "Don't be coy. Not everyone will fall for your confident facade. It seems your teammates are easily fooled, but I know a lost soul when I see one" his voice had darkened as did his expression, and for a moment Lance worried he would kill him right there on the spot. But then, Lotor's face softened once more, into something that looked...

Sympathetic.

Lance shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't...it's not really your business" Lance mumbled defensively, avoiding eye contact. He glanced at the female Galra, who seemed to be inspecting Lance's helmet with a bored look on her face.

"Of course not. I do not mean to pry, but I am simply stating the truth. Am I wrong?" Lotor's voice pulled Lance's attention back to him. He was leaning against the control panel now, arms crossed over his chest. His stare seemed to burn holes through Lance's entire being, as if he could see the answer that Lance didn't want to admit.

Lotor seemed to take Lance's silence as confirmation as he nodded to himself, and then looked over at his companion. Lance followed his gaze, not really knowing what else to do.

"Ezor is a half breed, like myself. She was abandoned by her father, and her mother's people casted her out, seeing her as a curse, a scourge on their land. She was all alone until i found her. I saw myself in her, and so I offered her a new purpose in life. A place where she could grow, where she would be appreciated and not rejected by everyone around her" Lotor murmured, smiling fondly at the female Galra- Ezor. She rolled her eyes at him, though her expression was good humored.

Lance...was surprised by the compassion that was being displayed out in front of him, and by Lotor of all people. He didn't know what to think, really. He didn't think that such compassion was even possible for someone from the Galra Empire.

The blue paladin frowned, his emotions conflicted inside him like a swirling vortex. He felt brittle, his walls he kept built around him threatening to crumble.

"Well...that's...nice, Lotor, but... I'm no Galra half breed. I'm 100% human, and, my place is... it's with Voltron" he said, his voice felt like heavy as he tried to keep it from wavering, from giving away the storm that brewed inside him.

Lotor looked back to Lance, quirking a curious eyebrow. "Is it?" he asked simply.

Lance hesitated a moment too long.

"Yes"

"I find it hard to believe, paladin. You seem... uncertain. Does Voltron appreciate you?" the prince tilted his head, concern lacing his frown. It was a question that Lance didn't know how to answer, because it was a question he asked himself far too often. Does his team appreciate him? They... of course they do! Right? He was their sharpshooter, he was Keith's right hand man! He... he was important, wasn't he?

And yet, a memory filtered into his mind, bringing with it a painful throb in his chest.

 

_"Wait a minute, are you calling me dumb?"_

_"No! I'm calling you a natural"_

_"Naturally dumb!"_

_"Yeah, he was born with it!"_

_"Look, I'm glad we're all making fun of Lance, but we still have to find a way out of here"_

 

They were just joking, Lance had reasoned. Just messin' around, just lightening the mood... it didn't mean they actually thought that, right? They didn't think he was stupid, did they? Lance...he knew his team cared about him! If they didn't, they wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to make sure he survived when that bomb went off and took out the castle power, right?

_maybe they only bothered to save you because they're just good people, but they don't actually need you. they don't actually want you._

Lance flinched at his own intrusive thought that had wormed it's way into his brain. Lotor didn't miss it at all.

"They don't, do they? Unfortunate. It's truly sad that the ones who supposedly defend the universe do not appreciate their teammate for his strengths. That isn't how a team should work" Lotor sighed, pushing off from the control panel and pacing to the other side of the room, inspecting the Galra symbol that stretched across the wall.

"Of...of course they appreciate me! You don't know what you're talking about!" Lance tried to defend his teammates, but in truth he felt like the only one he was trying to fool was himself at this point.

"I think I of all people would know what I am talking about, paladin. I can see it in your eyes. The hurt, the anger, the doubt. I've seen it all. I've _known_ it all. You are not alone in this torment" Prince Lotor looked back to Lance, his words were too empathetic for Lance to bare. The blue paladin's eyes dropped to the floor, unable to stop his bottom lip from quivering.

Why was this happening? Why now? He was supposed to be preforming a simple mission for his team, so they could free this planet from the Galra! that was his job, and, it was important!

_yet you couldn't even remember the directions hunk gave you for turning the generator off. you aren't cut out for simple jobs, even ones like this._

Lance squeezed his eyes shut tight, afraid if he opened them again the tears that were threatening to leak out would shatter his composure completely. Lance felt a hand on his shoulder then, and he had no choice but to look up. Lotor was at his side now, eyes sympathetic and understanding. "You do not have to suffer like this, paladin. If you joined me, you would be with a team who would appreciate you for who _you_ are. You would have a chance to become stronger, and to have all the glory that you rightfully deserve" the Galra prince said gently, his hand giving lance's shoulder a small squeeze.

Lance blinked rapidly as a few tears began to streak out of the corners of his eyes, his mouth quivering as he failed to hold himself together. He couldn't believe he was letting himself be so vulnerable in front of the enemy.

And yet, Lance didn't have the energy to be mad at himself. Nor did he have the energy to be mad at Lotor. He understood how Lance felt, so he was only trying to be compassionate. It was odd, but Lance supposed that even bad guys understood what it was like to doubt yourself constantly. Lance appreciated the supportive words, for it has been far too long since he's been comforted on such a personal issue.

But... that didn't change the fact that this was Prince Lotor, the current leader of the Galra Empire. The person that Voltron has been spending months trying to take out.

Lotor continued to look on at lance sympathetically until lance couldn't stand it anymore. He jerked away from the Galra prince, putting several steps of distance between them. He unconsciously hugged his arms, bayard shifted back into it's traditional form, and pointed his blue eyes at the ground, squinting as his feet blurred together due to his tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't join you. You're the bad guy. I could never betray my team like that. I don't care if they don't care about me or not, I- I can't just...I would never abandon them. We have a responsibility far greater to uphold than you would ever under-understand" Lance said through clenched teeth. He felt like a fishing hook had been pulled up through his throat, but he kept his resolve the best he could. Sneaking a glance back up at Lotor, he couldn't help but cower slightly in alarm.

The prince had a cold look on his face, no trace of the previous warmth and understanding that had been there before. The hand that he'd rested on Lance's shoulder was clenched tightly.

Lance didn't want to imagine that vice grip anywhere on his body.

"Hmm...I assumed that you were smarter than that. You wouldn't leave even if soon there won't be any room for _you_ on their team?" he asked coolly, voice pricking Lance's ears like ice. Lance grit his teeth anxiously. Did...did Lotor know about the lions? No... there was no possible way he could know that. He was just being cryptic again, he didn't know anything about what went on behind the curtains of Voltron. Lance couldn't give away any information that could compromise his team's safety. Even if his heart beat painfully in his chest at the blunt acknowledgement of his greatest insecurity.

if Lotor noticed Lance's reaction to the question, he didn't show it. Instead he walked away, back to the door. Ezor followed suit, tossing Lance's helmet back to him. Gawking, Lance caught it in hand and watched the two stop at the door, Lotor looking back at him with a knowing smile.

"Things for the Galra Empire are changing, paladin. The days of old are over now with my place on the throne. I only wish to inspire loyalty and trust within the Empire and the rest of the Universe, rather than the fear and destruction like what Zarkon wanted. I could offer you a place where you will be valued for your strengths and capabilities rather than put down for your flaws" he said confidently. Lance dropped his gaze to his helmet with a frown, starting at the V insignia above the visor.

Turning back to the door, Lotor spoke one last time before exiting. "Do reconsider my proposition. I could offer you the utmost of safety. Even... that little blue planet you call "Earth" can be granted the promise of survival" he mused.

Lance's attention quickly flicked back up at the door at the mention of his home planet, but Prince Lotor was gone. And so was his companion Ezor. Both of them were gone.

The blue paladin's shoulders slumped as he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His heart was racing, like he just ran a marathon. He wasn't surprised that the prince knew about his home planet, that was were they first encountered the Galra after all. But Lance didn't know what to make of that last statement. Was it just a simple offer? A promise that his planet would be protected?

Or was it a threat? That if he didn't join Lotor, then he would turn to harsher methods of changing Lance's mind?

The blue paladin felt the sharp claws of anxiety sinking into his chest, shaking him so violently that he felt his knees begin to tremble. He didn't know what he would do if Earth was attacked by the Galra, he didn't know if could bare it. His home... his _family._  They'd all be in danger! Would it come to that? Would Lotor destroy Earth if it meant Lance joined his side? It seemed like something an evil bad guy would do, but then Lance remembered the sympathy in the prince's eyes. The understanding. His gentle words that somehow managed to draw tears from Lance's eyes.

He didn't know what to do. The smart thing would be to tell his teammates about what just happened. But... for some reason Lance felt like it would be wrong to do so? The conversation was uncomfortably personal, and if he told them that Lotor wanted Lance to join his side, they would probably want to know why. They'd want to know every detail about the conversation, and Lance couldn't bring himself to let his teammates in on his personal doubts. The last time he tried to do that, he was told to just stop worrying about it and focus on his missions instead.

It had taken a lot of courage to even knock on Keith's door that night, and bless the red paladin's heart. He may be their leader now, but he had a lot to learn about reassuring his teammate's doubts. Not that Lance had been much help, he wasn't exactly direct with his feelings when he came to Keith, but he didn't really want to just outright state that he literally felt like he didn't belong on the team anymore. Unfortunately the socially inept red paladin did not recognize Lance's cry for help. He probably wouldn't of known what to say if he did.

_he probably wouldn't care anyway._

_he probably would of just laughed at you. he probably would of mocked you for how weak you are._

_they don't care about you, or your feelings._

Lance felt an audible whine escape as his throat as he curled in on himself slightly, holding his helmet to his chest plate. No, _no!._  Keith does care! He's just bad at catching onto social ques! Lance desperately tried to convince himself like he had been for so long now. But it was a losing battle, with Lotor's words still fresh in his ears. If a _Galra prince_ could see it, then why did Lance bother trying to lie to himself?

_["kssshhh-ance, Lance come in! Have you disabled the generator yet?"]_ the sound of Pidge's voice came over the helmet comms, yanking Lance out of his poisonous train of thought. He went ridged, remembering what he was supposed to be doing right now.

"Uhhhh" Lance stuttered as looked at the generator. Much to his surprise, it was shut off. Did Ezor turn it off when he wasn't looking?

_["Lance, hurry up!"]_

Lance didn't have time to think about it much, because Keith was calling him on the comms now too, impatience lacing his voice. The blue paladin quickly slipped his helm back on and phased the red bayard back into rifle form.

["Yeah I got it! I'm on my way out now! Should be in the air in 3 minutes"]

_["Good, because we're about to launch a final attack on these guys and we need Voltron in order to do it"]_  Keith answered before the comms went quiet again. Lance nodded to himself, forcing down his anxious thoughts, and quickly exited the room.

["Guys, be careful. I had a sighting on Prince Lotor. He's got one of those female alien rogues we encountered at that Galra post with him"] Lance said as he jogged down the hallway, making his way back to the red lion. His newly formed connection to Red's consciousness made it easy to navigate through the maze of Galra hallways.

_["hss- What?! Lotor's here?! why didn't you say anything earlier, Lance?!"]_ came Keith's sharp yell that rose above the other gasps of surprise from the rest of the team. Lance rolled his eyes as he rounded a corner at his leader's scolding.

["Uh, the comms were all goofed up when I got to the generator room, wasn't able to contact you guys. But I don't think he saw me...just be careful up there okay? I'm almost to the red lion now"] Lance lied. He decided that he wasn't ready to tell them about what really happened. There was too much on his mind right now, too many conflicting emotions and thoughts he didn't understand and didn't have the time to sort through right now. Maybe... maybe later when he's found a way to approach this predicament carefully he will tell them about what Lotor said.

_["Copy that. We'll cover you while you get to your lion"]_  Pidge replied. Lance felt a small amount of relief in the promise of a safe getaway to the lion.

_["What could Prince Lotor possibly be doing down there? Is he planning an attack?"]_  Allura asked worriedly, her question sounding like it was more directed at herself than anyone else.

_["I don't know what he's up to, but be on your guard. Keep an eye out for that comet ship"]_  Keith replied, addressing the rest of the team as well.

Lance shot down two sentries as he exited the building, making a dash for the red lion. Above him, angry Galra drones circled ahead like a hoard of wasps, circling them were Hunk and Pidge's lions, drawing their fire away from the sprinting blue paladin on the ground. The world around him was in chaos, terrified screams of the villagers rising over the sound of gunfire pounded in his ears along with the heavy beat of his heart.

The red lion's shield dropped right away and it bent down, opening it's mighty jaws as lance hurled himself inside. Soon he was up in the air, and the shadow of Voltron dropped down over the villages and Galra structures.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i had a lot of fun writing this chapter tbh. been a while since i've felt motivated to write.
> 
> i miiight continue this? if enough people want me to? but i can't promise anything since i don't really have a solid plot for this yet. i have some ideas, but right now it's just kinda twilight zone. plus i still have HGAPFY to work on... even though i've been on hiatus with that fic for so long now dfkjhfdgkh
> 
> anyway, leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and a comment about what you think of the fic below! :D


End file.
